Le conseil des Vongola
by Liske
Summary: Hibari et Mukuro partent en mission ensemble. Bien entendu, ça dégénère. Malheureusement, les problèmes surviennent devant le conseil de l'ONU. Toute la Terre devient au courant de l'existence de la mafia. Une grande réunion est organisée par les puissances mondiales et les familles mafieuses les plus importantes sont conviées. Encore à Tsuna de gérer les problèmes !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Quand trop c'est trop :

Un jeune homme était assis devant un gigantesque bureau, recouvert d'une dizaine de pile de feuilles, à signer, déjà signé, de lettres… L'adolescent était jeune, moins de 20 ans. Il avait des cheveux bruns en pétard et des yeux marron. Un peu chétif, on pouvait tout de même remarqué derrière sa chemise des abdominaux biens dessinés. Il eut un grand sourire, du genre qui vous met immédiatement de bonne humeur, qui éclaire la pièce, qui met des étoiles dans les yeux, qui… bref, un grand sourire. Il leva les bras au ciel, en remerciant n'importe qui pour qu'il ait tout terminé. Tout était classé, dans l'ordre, tout était signé, rempli… Soudain, un bruit sourd retenti. Puis une explosion. Après, le manoir trembla. Enfin, la porte du bureau fut désintégrée. A la place, deux hommes se battaient. L'un avec un trident, l'autre avec des tonfas. Ils se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le decimo, le jeune du bureau, vit les deux adversaires s'approcher peu à peu. Il savait que si les deux armes entraient en contact, l'onde de choc balaierait toute la pièce. Et donc son travail. Une aura sombre sortit alors du jeune homme, du genre à faire fuir les plus courageux. Mais nos deux fous étaient trop absorbés pour s'en rendre compte. A la vitesse du son, Tsuna s'interposa entre Mukuro et Hibari et les arrêta. Après ça, il se retourna, soulagé d'avoir sauvé son tri. Son soupir mourut dans sa gorge. Il semblait qu'une tornade venait de passer dans le bureau, et certains papiers même étaient en feu. Cette fois-ci, une aura qui fait fuir même les plus fous sortit du jeune homme. Sans un regard, les deux adversaires coururent vers la sortie.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le manoir frissonnèrent. Leur boss était la gentillesse, la bonté, l'honneur, la joie, la… incarné. Alors, comme toutes ses personnes, lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, tout le monde s'en souvenait. De l'ambiance Vongola le manoir passa à l'ambiance Vendicare. Mais c'était sans compter sur un groupe d'irréductibles gardiens qui résistaient encore et toujours à l'ambiance morose. Ce fut alors un joyeux capharnaüm dans le grand salon qui ne résista pas à venir jouer avec eux…

Dans le grand bureau, une silhouette ramassait des feuilles, et les reclassait. Une femme de ménage qui passait par là vit son boss, accroupi de dos par terre, ses longs cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'au rein en feu. Elle sentit l'aura sortir du brun et décida rapidement de partir, de peur d'être une victime collatérale… Le jeune homme avait senti la présence dans son dos, mais ne l'avait pas jugé responsable de ce désastre. Il admirait même tous les Vongola employé chez la famille proche du decimo, car le taux de blessures, même minime dépassait les 70%. Mais le jeune homme eut un grand sourire, bien différent du précédent. Un petit rire qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Byakuran traversa ses lèvres. La femme de ménage, dans les escaliers, hurla et partit en courant. Son boss était devenu fou. Dans un élan de bonté propre aux Vongola, elle passa par les cuisines et sonna l'alarme d'évacuation. En quelques minutes, il ne resta dans le manoir que les plus puissants mafieux du monde.

Tous les complètements givrés, ceux qui sont resté, se sont alors réuni dans le feu salon. Contre l'un des bouts de murs encore debout se tenait Hibari Kyoya. Il avait les yeux fermé et se préparait au pire. Il est le gardien des nuages.

A l'opposé de la « pièce », se trouvait son adversaire, Rokudo Mukuro. Aucun sourire machiavélique n'était sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Il est le gardien de la brume avec la jeune femme à côté de lui, Chrome Dokuro. Timide, elle tremblait légèrement.

Assis par terre en tailleur, Yamamoto Takeshi. Il avait son sabre sur les genoux et un sourire inquiet sur le visage. Après tout, quand la cloche sonnait, c'est que Tsuna était très en colère. C'est le possesseur de l'anneau de la pluie.

Près de l'ancienne fenêtre, deux personnages étrangement calme. Lambo et Sasagawa Ryohei. Malgré l'étroitesse de leur cerveau, ils avaient compris que le moindre bruit était passible de mort. Le premier et le gardien de la foudre et le second du soleil.

Enfin, près de la porte qui tenait encore debout malgré l'absence de mur, ce tenait Gokudera Hayato. Bras droit du decimo, il possède l'anneau de la tempête.

Il restait dans la pièce d'autres personnages. L'arcobaléno Reborn, Xanxus et Squalo. Pourquoi les deux derniers seulement et pas toute la varia ? Car après la destruction de la moitié du manoir, Tsuna n'a autorisé la venue que du boss et de son bras droit lors des réunions. Son argument, imparable, lorsque le chef de la Varia lui indiqua qu'il avait besoin de ses déchets, fut simplement de répondre, qui oserait attaquer Xanxus ? Fermant ainsi toutes discussions.

Bien qu'un silence pesant fût sur la zone Vongola, tous sentirent arrivé la plus grande des menaces. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée qui se mit à genoux pour implorer son pardon. Après le grand fracas, certaines des personnes présentent se demandèrent s'ils ne devaient pas plagier la porte. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir qu'un jeune homme « entra » dans la pièce. Tous le détaillèrent, comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois.

Le jeune homme avait des cheveux bruns en bataille en feu dont certaines mèches lui tombait jusqu'au bas des reins. Autrefois, il avait les yeux marron, maintenant ils étaient oranges aube. Il portait un costume noir avec une cravate noir et une chemise orangé. Une gigantesque flamme ornait son front et une paire d'ailes faites de flammes se trouvait dans son dos. A ses pieds, ou plutôt jusqu'à sa taille, lui tournait autour un énorme lion avec la crinière et la queue en flamme. Bien que le garçon ne doive pas faire plus d'un mètre 60, il surplombait tous les autres. Il parla alors d'une voie douce, aussi jolie que le bruit d'une craie sur un tableau :

 **-Je croyais que la décoration et l'agencement des meubles vous convenait. Vous n'auriez pas du vous donnez temps de mal, j'aurais fait venir des déménageurs… Par contre, pour mon rangement, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez faire comme j'ai envie, cela vous dérange ?**

Il n'eut que des hochements positifs de la tête.

 **-Bien… Je sais que les Vongola sont riches mais ce n'est pas une raison de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres, ou même les fenêtres par les emplacements de fenêtres… Je sais que vous avez des grands cœurs et que vous voulez donnez du travail à ses pauvres gens, mais vous avez oublié que tout travail mérite salaire. Or, à cause de la rénovation de la salle de bal, votre salaire est tombé à zéro, je me demande bien qui va payer tout ça ? Vous n'avez pas d'idées ?**

Les personnes présentent secouèrent à nouveau la tête.

 **-Dommage, mais j'en ai une. Une chacun. Reborn, tu iras rejoindre Colonnello et tu protégeras mafia land sous ses ordres. Xanxus et Squalo, vous irez négociez avec les Millefiore. Et j'ai bien dis négocier. Chrome, j'aimerais que tu retournes chez Kasan avec Lambo. Vous finirez vos études. Ryohei, tu accompagneras Mask dans sa mission d'infiltration.**

Un frisson parcouru l'assemblée, Mask était le tueur à gage n°2. S'il n'était pas premier, c'est que Tsuna n'avait pas voulu qu'il affronte Reborn pour savoir lequel était le plus fort des deux. Personne à part Tsuna ne savait qui il était. Avant de faire partit des Vongola, ce n'était que le plus puissants des mercenaires. Personne n'avait jamais entendu sa voix surement à part Tsuna et Mask ne supportait pas le bruit, l'énervement… Les gardiens savaient simplement que si l'homme avait été puni, c'est parce qu'il aurait tué trop de monde pendant sa mission. Mais personne n'est venu protester…

 **-Maintenant, Yamamoto. Tu vas aller enseigner le maniement de l'épée à l'école de la mafia. Gokudera, tu travailleras en collaboration avec ta sœur dans nos relations avec les autres familles. Passons enfin à nos deux amis préférez ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchie et j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion : si vous vous battez autant, c'est que vous avez trop de rancœur l'un pour l'autre. Alors, j'ai décidé de vous envoyer en mission ensemble. Vous devrez protéger le fils du président des Etats-Unis pendant la déclaration de guerre de l'ONU aux terroristes.**

Même si cette information était normalement totalement confidentielle, il était possible que, malencontreusement, un Vongola ait posé un micro dans le bureau ovale... Depuis plus d'une trentaine d'années, les Vongola savaient donc tout ce qui se passait à la Maison Blanche.

 **-Mais comme c'est une mission secrète, vous devrez vous faire passez pour des lycéens et devenir son amis. Vous apprendrez donc à vous connaître et peut être que vous arrêterez de vous battre ? Bien entendu, je n'accepte aucun commentaire, aucun refus, aucune destructions, aucun débordement ou arrêt de mission, sinon, je vous punirais vraiment.**

Toutes les personnes présentent frissonnèrent en voyant le regard qui s'étalait sur les lèvres du brun. Tsuna côtoyait les pires mafieux depuis plus de 3 ans et avait appris beaucoup de chose. Et si les punitions étaient exécrables, personne n'eut la pensée de ne pas suivre les ordres. Après tout, ils marchaient déjà sur la ligne rouge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Peu importe qui est le chimiste, l'huile et l'eau ne pourront pas rester mélanger bien longtemps :

Après la sentence de leur boss, les deux ennemis partirent chercher leurs valises dans leur chambre. Très gentiment, Tsuna avait appelé Kusakabe pour les amenez à l'aéroport où les attendait un jet. C'est dans un silence de mort que ce déroula le trajet. Mais, le gardien du brouillard était ce qu'il était, il s'adressa ironiquement à l'autre :

 **-Tu n'es pas trop déçu de partir avec moi ?**

 **-Hn**

 **-Je prends ça pour un oui. Tu sais où nous allons loger ?**

 **-Hn**

 **-Kufufu, tu pourrais faire des phrases au moins, sinon le gosse qu'on doit protéger croira que tu ne sais pas parler**

 **-On a une chambre d'étudient sur le campus d'Oxford. Une pour deux, ordre de l'omnivore.**

 **-Kufufu, ça va être marrant. Il faut mettre au point une histoire, sinon nous ne serons jamais crédible…**

Hibari ouvrit les yeux. Son ennemi ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Il se fichait de le pas le connaître, le plus important pour lui, c'est de le mordre à mort.

 **-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, les gens croiront qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, j'exécute les ordres de Tsu boss**

Le surnom donné à Tsuna de la part de Mukuro. Chaque gardien lui donne le sien. Le decimo s'en fiche après tout de comment on l'appelle, du moment que ses gardiens sur protecteurs acceptent.

Dans son bureau, Tsuna sourit, il ne le savait pas pourquoi, mais il se rappelait du moment où un boss d'une petite famille mafieuse l'avait appelé « gamin ». Malheureusement pour lui, tous ses gardiens et familles proches ont trouvé ce surnom dégradant et se sont alliés pour détruire la famille. Doit-on précisé qu'il ne reste plus rien en rapport avec elle ? Dans l'avion :

 **-Hibari Kyoya, 18 ans. Aime les animaux, Namimori et mordre à mort les herbivore. N'aime pas, toi et les ordres.**

 **-Kufufu, Rokudo Mukuro, 18 ans, j'adore torturer les gens et t'embêter ma petite alouette** , je n'aime pas la mafia. **Un ange passa. Maintenant qu'on se connaît, tu veux toujours me tuer ?**

 **-Oui**

 **-Moi aussi, comme quoi, Tsuna n'a pas toujours raison.**

Dans son bureau, le ledit boss éternua. Il râla, pensant qu'il était tombé malade. Après tout, qui oserait pensez qu'il n'avait pas toujours raison ? L'avion avait atterrit. Une limousine attendait nos deux mafieux. Ils entrèrent dedans et se firent emmener jusqu'au campus. Le chauffeur, bien que Vongola, eut la plus grande frayeur de sa vie. Deux monstres étaient dans sa voiture après tout. Une fois ses passagers descendu, il calma sa respiration. Il eut soudain une idée de génie. Il devait mettre sur son CV qu'il avait amené à bon port les deux gardiens tyranniques dans une même voiture au même moment. Avec ça, sa carrière allait faire un bon. Il prit rapidement son téléphone, sans se douter qu'il allait devenir le chauffeur préférer des monstres de la mafia, à son plus grand malheur.

Inconscient de ce qu'il se passait dans la voiture, les deux … marchèrent jusqu'au bureau de la secrétaire. Bizarrement, ils n'eurent aucun problème à trouver et tout le monde s'écartait sur leur chemin. Ils ont obtenu les clefs de leur chambre et la secrétaire insista pour qu'ils aillent s'installer et qu'elle fasse elle-même la fin de l'inscription. Et que gentiment, un élève leur porterait leurs emplois du temps. Lorsque les deux arrivèrent dans la chambre, leur première impression et que celle-ci était petite. Ce qu'ils ne surent jamais, c'est que c'était le meilleur du lycée et la plus grande. Comme de par hasard, la personne qui leur apporta leurs emplois du temps était la personne qu'ils devaient protéger. Les deux hommes retrouvèrent en lui la stature de leur boss mais pas la volonté de ce dernier. Heureusement, il y avait déjà assez de monstre sur terre. Une petite voie au fond de leur cerveau leur dit que c'était ainsi que de nombreuses personnes les considéraient. Mais leur conscience se réfugia bien vite tout au fond de l'esprit de ses deux taré, jurant de démissionner. Y pas idée, mais certains métier et taches sont beaucoup plus difficile que les douze travaux d'Hercule.

Le « protéger » si on pouvait vraiment le qualifié ainsi, les emmena à la cantine. Ils trouvèrent facilement une place pour déjeuner, un groupe de personnes leur laissant gentiment la place et se firent servir par les cuisiniers. Personnes ne pipa mot lorsque nos deux personnages eurent un steak bien saignant.

La première semaine de cours se passa plutôt bien. Le mort en sursis les accompagnait souvent, conscient de la « protection » qu'on pouvait lui offrir. Il se demandait tout de même s'il ne préférait pas se faire insulter et embêter au lieu de vendre son âme aux diables. Mais, un mois avant la déclaration de guerre, le mélange explosif qu'était Mukuro et Hibari explosa, au grand damne des parieurs. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, jusqu'à temps qu'un mafieux vivant aux abords du lycée se mette à déplumer un oiseau vif. Hibird prévient son maître, qui accompagné des deux autres, se dirigea à toute allure vers la prochaine victime.

Hibari était très énervé. Il n'avait pas pu se battre depuis une semaine, il était accompagné de Mukuro et devait supporter des herbivores ignorants des règles sans pouvoir les mordre à mort. Mais qu'un homme ose toucher à un petit animal trop mignon c'était impensable et il préférait subir la punition de Tsuna que de laisser la plus grande des injustices se produire...

Cet homme déplumait l'oiseau devant les caméras de la plus grande chaine de Télé américaine, venu pour l'occasion du grand match de tennis. A la place, elles eurent le droit à un combat, à sens unique, plutôt une exécution, voir une destruction… L'une des caméras filma alors les spectateurs et s'arrêta sur un homme aux cheveux bleu qui kufufait tranquillement. Il dit alors au châtain qui se battait avec des tonfas :

 **-Alors ma petite alouette, on est fatigué ? Ou alors c'est que tu deviens trop gentil ? N'essaye pas de prendre la place de Tsu boss tu n'y arriverais pas. Et tu ne devrais pas le ménager, c'est un mafieux après tout !**

La caméraman regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser et avait presque envie de rejoindre le combat. La jeune femme filma la scène. Le brun semblait être énervé par les paroles de son « ami » et avait fait sortir des pics de ses tonfas. Il les avait aussi entourés d'une espèce d'aura bleu. Son aura sanglante, quant à elle, avait recouvert tous les spectateurs. A moins qu'elle ne se soit mélangé avec celle du bleuté. La caméraman se tourna de nouveau vers le spectateur et lui demanda :

 **-Mais comment savez-vous que ce sont des mafieux ?**

Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. Il avait un œil rouge et un œil bleu, un trident à la main et un sourire machiavélique. Il lui répondit tout de même :

 **-Vous voulez vraiment que je vous réponde ?**

Pendant ce laps de temps, le combattant considéra que l'école avait besoin d'être réparé. Pour ne pas donner trop de travail aux démolisseurs, il envoya son « adversaire » dessus. Un gros bang et un nuage de fumée plus tard, une nouvelle clairière était apparue. Heureusement pour lui, le directeur avait fait évacuer le bâtiment quelques instants plus tôt.

* * *

Salut à tous,

Voici ma nouvelle histoire sur KRH. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Avant tout, je tiens à préciser que tous les personnages que vous verrez seront de ma conception ou pris à l'auteur. Si certains éléments ressemblent à une fanfiction déjà éxistante, soit j'ai déjà demandé à l'auteur la permission, soit c'est inconscient et je vous serez gré de me le signaler.

Il n'y aura pas de couple dans cette fanfiction, simplement du Tsuna en mode boss.

Cette fanfiction comporte sept chapitres déjà écrit qui seront publiés chaque jour. Cette fanfiction se trouve aussi sur mon compte Wattpad.

J'accepte toutes les remarques, positives ou négatives, du moment que cela apporte quelque chose. J'aimerais aussi avoir votre avis, car cela m'aidera pour mes futures histoires.

Il se peut que des fautes d'orthographes subsistent, si vous en remarqués, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont déjà lu cette histoire et l'on mît dans leur favori !

Bonne journée, soirée, week-end à tous !

Liske


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : L'avant-conseil :

Tsuna soupira. Il venait de voir la vidéo de ses deux gardiens passer sur le net. En moins d'une journée, leur numéro était la vidéo la plus vue sur Terre, dépassant Gangnam Style. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû parier avec Reborn et Mask que ses gardiens allaient bien se tenir. Il croyait vraiment leur avoir fait assez peur pour gagner ce pari. Maintenant, il devait annuler leur punition. Mais, il avait souri à Ryohei en lui disant que sa punition était toujours d'actualité. Il devait donc aller faire un stage d'entrainement intensif chez la Varia. Il était peut être gentil, mais pas idiot, et il avait une très bonne mémoire pour les choses qui l'intéressait.

Les membres de l'ONU prirent cette affaire (je parle ici de la vidéo) très au sérieux et décidèrent de mettre en place des règles avec les mafieux pour éviter de nouvelles destructions. Après tout, s'ils détruisent le terrorisme mais que leurs pays sont détruits, ils y perdent au change. Ils convièrent donc les plus puissants bosses de la mafia à venir assister au conseil. Pendant la semaine qui suivit, le monde fut témoin de guerre sanglante au quatre coin du monde. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus d'un représentant par type de mafia. Les membres de l'ONU voulurent changer les choses lorsqu'une vidéo apparu sur le net.

Sur la vidéo, on voyait une silhouette habillé en costume noir avec une chemise orangé assise sur un trône. Dans son dos, au-dessus de sa tête, on voyait le symbole des Vongola. A ses pieds, un énorme lion était couché. La crinière des deux êtres de la vidéo était en feu. A cause de ça, on ne distinguait pas le visage de l'humain. Ce dernier ce mis à parler en italien :

 **-Nous avons tous été convié à la réunion, mais nous ne pourrons pas tous y assister. J'ai été choisi, moi le decimo Vongola Tsunayochi pour représenter la mafia italienne. Je vous demande à tous de donner votre voix à la famille que vous aimeriez qui vous représente. Et si vous êtes incapable de choisir, ma famiglia s'occupera de vous. Et je choisirais. Je vous laisse deux jours pour me contacter et me dire qui est les représentants. La réunion se tiendra au Millennium Park à Chicago le **/**/20**. La réunion se fera à 20h et en anglais, en honneur à nos hôtes. Que personne ne soit en retard.**

La vidéo se termina ainsi. Dans la journée qui suivit, les combats cessèrent. Et, contre toute attente, le gouvernement américain accepta que le Millennium Park soit le lieu de la rencontre. Des gradins furent montés pour les spectateurs, des tentes pour les télévisions et une table rectangulaire avec de grands fauteuils pour les participants. Deux jours après la diffusion de la vidéo, le monde entier sut qu'il y aurait un représentant de la mafia italienne, russe, asiatique, d'Amérique du sud, d'Afrique, ainsi que les présidents des pays ayant le droit de véto, c'est-à-dire, la Russie, la France, les Etats-Unis, le Royaume-Uni et la Chine. Et comme l'avait ordonné le Vongola decimo, la réunion se tiendrait bien le **/**/20**.

 **POV Tsuna :**

Comme je l'avais décidé, la réunion allait se tenir à 20h. Je me trouve donc pour le moment dans mon jet, accompagné de Reborn, de Mask, de Vandi… Il est le fils du directeur de Vendicare et je ne sais trop comment j'ai réussi à le faire quitter sa famille pour qu'il rejoigne la mienne. Ah oui, il s'habille encore exactement comme les gardiens de la prison, et malgré son aspect stoïque, il adore foutre la trouille à Mukuro… Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il nous a rejoint… il y a bien sûr tous mes gardiens. Et étrangement, l'avion était calme. En même temps, au début du voyage, je leur avais bien fait comprendre qu'à la moindre incartade, je m'occuperais d'eux. Je dois dire que j'adore les voir se soumettre quand je suis dans mon mode boss, pour une fois que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire !

Le conseil m'avait dit d'utiliser le reste de ma famille comme gardien, mais j'ai eu une idée à la Reborn, j'ai demandé à chaque famille alliée de me prêter une centaine d'homme pour assurer la sécurité et comme ça, ils pouvaient légitimement assister à la réunion et y participer. Tous mes gardiens m'ont assuré que c'était une bonne idée, sauf quand ils se sont rendu compte que tous les bosses seraient présents. Un joyeux bazar à venir. Mais si j'arrive à tous les gérer, c'est bon pour moi. C'est sûr, je suis très jeune, pas très grand, j'ai un visage d'enfant et je n'ai même pas encore mon bac. Les présidents vont bien se marrer… Sauf si j'arrive à leur prouver que je ne suis pas là par un malheureux concours de circonstance…

 **POV général :**

Une certaine caméraman attendait l'arrivée des Vongola. C'était les derniers à se présenter à la réunion. Le meilleur pour la fin comme on disait. En attendant l'apparition du jet, elle détailla la procession. Aligné comme à un défilé chinois, des mafieux, tous habillé en noir attendait le decimo. La jeune femme remarqua alors les différents blasons brodés sur les vestes. Tous avaient le signe des Vongola mais beaucoup avaient à côté le signe de leur propre famille. Un seul homme se détachait. Il portait un long manteau gris avec de l'hermine blanche sur le col, un jean gris bien ajusté et un T-shirt blanc à motif noir à tête de mort. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux marron. A sa ceinture était enroulé un fouet. Lorsqu'il se retourna, la caméraman remarqua alors le signe des Calvone (eh oui, elle avait étudié les symboles des grandes familles mafieuses, et en fonction de l'emplacement du symbole, leur hiérarchie dans la famille). Elle comprit alors que cet homme était le boss des Calvone.

La jeune femme entendit alors le bruit des réacteurs de l'avion. Comme tous les autres jets mafieux précédemment posé, il ne faisait presque aucun bruit et était décoré au symbole de la famille. Quand la porte centrale s'ouvrit, ce fut tout d'abord un homme en costume noir, avec une chemise jaune et un caméléon vert sur son fedora qui descendit. Il ne portait pas d'arme visible mais il émanait de lui une force surprenant. Un véritable tueur à gage, comprit la jeune femme. Très intelligente, elle vient à la conclusion que tous ceux qui était dans l'avion faisait surement partit des plus puissants mafieux au monde. Elle comprit aussi que tous ceux qui avaient un style décalé étaient très puissants. Après tout, la tenue du boss des Calvone n'était pas réglementaire.

Après que l'homme au fedora soit descendu, il fut suivit par un autre homme, tout habillé de noir et portant un masque noir. Sa peau n'était pas visible. Si le premier avait la classe des tueurs à gage, le second représentait la puissance caché de ses assassins. Après, comme sortit d'un film d'épouvante, un homme, portant un grand manteau noir, le visage caché à la Sheik (personnage de Zelda ayant le bas du visage caché) par des bandages, un haut de forme noir, des gants blancs tacheté de bruns et des longues chaînes accroché à la taille. Pour parfaire le tout, il portait comme la faucheuse une énorme faux dans son dos. La jeune femme l'assimila tout de suite à un gardien de prison mafieuse. En se retournant, elle se dit qu'elle avait vu juste, la plupart des mafieux ayant instinctivement reculé et ayant une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Tout à coup, ses mêmes hommes eurent les yeux brillants, fixant avec attention la sortit de l'avion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : L'arrivée des Vongola :

La jeune femme retourna son attention vers l'avion. La première chose qu'elle vit, c'est un énorme lion faisant au moins un mètre au garrot. Il avait un pelage mi- blond mi- roux. Sa crinière était faite de flamme orangé. Sa queue brillait aussi comme un flambeau. Il avait des grands yeux grenat Hessonite. Tout comme son maître d'ailleurs. La jeune femme en resta bouche-bée. Sa première impression fut de se dire qu'elle l'imaginait plus vieux, plus grand. Sa deuxième impression, qu'il était encore plus classe que sur la vidéo. Elle le détailla du regard de haut en bas.

La première chose que l'on remarquait, c'était la superbe flamme que s'étalait sur son front. D'un orange pur, elle était de la même couleur que ses yeux. La seconde chose que l'on apercevait, c'était ses cheveux bruns. Des mèches courtes défiaient la gravité tandis que d'autres tombaient joliment en cascade sur son épaule droite. Sa chevelure était illuminée à certains endroits par de minuscules flammèches. Ses grands yeux étaient sérieux, conscient de la gravité de l'instant. Cette vidéo était retransmise en directe et la première impression était toujours celle qui restait. Le jeune homme portait une grande cape noire. Tout le pourtour était en hermine ayant une légère teinte orangé. La cape était posée sur une chemise orangée dont le col était légèrement ouvert. Son pantalon était noir, dans une sorte de jeans treillis mais qui devait tout de même être fait sur mesure par un grand couturier. Il portait une ceinture fait d'une association de maillon en argent. Accroché à celle-ci se trouvait deux boîtes orangés. Ses chaussures étaient des bottes noires faites pour courir et se battre, tout en restant sobre et ne jurant pas avec l'ensemble. Elles étaient soulignées de la même fourrure que celle sur sa cape.

La dernière chose que remarqua la jeune caméraman fut ses mains quand il remit son col. Il portait des mitaines noires. Ses doigts étaient recouverts de ce qui semblait être du tissu d'argent. La même matière resserrait les gants au niveau des poignets. Griffé sur le dos de ses gants, deux magnifiques saphirs. Sur le pourtour des pierres se trouvaient une inscription, mais la journaliste était trop loin pour la déchiffrer. Les mains du boss étaient recouvertes de bagues. Chaque doigt en portait au moins une, sauf l'annulaire gauche. La bague Vongola quant à elle se trouvait sur le majeur droit. La chevalière avait un anneau qui semblait être de l'onyx. En son centre se trouvait un saphir bleu ayant exactement la même teinte que celle de ses gants. Sur son index droit se trouvait un simple anneau en acier sur chaque phalange. Sur le pouce droit, au plus proche du métacarpien, deux anneaux étaient entrelacés. L'un était taillé dans un onyx tandis que l'autre dans un saphir. Sur l'annuaire droit, un serpent en onyx était enroulé sur lui-même, l'un de ses yeux était un petit rubis tandis que l'autre était un petit saphir. Sur l'auriculaire, la bague des arcobaléno. Elle avait la forme d'une griffe et passait par toutes les teintes de l'arc-en-ciel.

Sur le pouce gauche, un anneau en acier dont le centre était un anneau d'onyx. Un anneau autour d'un anneau en somme. Beaucoup d'onyx, d'argent et de saphir remarqua la jeune femme. Chaque bague, si on ne prenait pas en compte sa valeur sentimentale, devait coûter aux bas mots 100 000 $ chacune. Sur l'index gauche, au niveau de la seconde phalange, un aimata, c'est à dire un anneau en plusieurs parties. Sur le majeur gauche, l'anneau des Millefieurs. Il ressemble à une griffe composé de deux ailes blanches en diamants. Comme dit précédemment, rien sur l'annulaire gauche. Enfin, sur l'auriculaire gauche, une bague en argent surplombé d'un mince saphir.

La caméraman le regarda dans son ensemble. Il était jeune, certes, mais il avait vraiment l'apparence attendu du plus grand boss de la mafia. Après lui, vient ses gardiens. Le premier à le suivre fut un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans, aux cheveux argenté. Habillé d'un costume comme tous les autres gardiens, il portait une chemise rouge. A sa ceinture, une chaine en argent comme son boss et une boîte rouge. En allumant sa cigarette, la femme vit à sa main droite sa bague Vongola. Sur les autres doigts, des anneaux en argents relié entre eux par des chaînes comme un poing américain. Il n'avait pas d'armes sur lui a par un bâton de dynamite...

Le suivant fut un homme avec un grand sourire et avec une chemise bleue. Il avait un katana accroché dans son dos. Puis, un homme avec des cheveux blanc et une chemise jaune. Après, un enfant ne devant pas avoir plus de 10 ans. Il avait une coupe afro, deux cornes de taureaux sur le front et une chemise verte. Il semblait décalé par rapport aux autres, pourtant, il était très sérieux et très calme, totalement opposé à l'attitude d'un jeune homme de son âge.

Ensuite vient l'homme aux yeux vairons et à la coupe ananas. Sa chemise était violette. Il tendit la main à l'intérieur du jet. Une jeune et jolie femme la saisie. Elle portait un tailleur strict noir et une chemise violette. Elle avait des cheveux bleus et une coupe ananas comme son homologue. Son œil droit était recouvert d'un bandeau de pirate et son œil gauche était violet. La caméraman remarqua alors que les deux personnages portaient ostensiblement un trident dans leur main libre.

Enfin le tout dernier homme à descendre était l'homme de la première vidéo. Son costume noir était coloré par une chemise bleue. Cette fois-ci, ses tonfas n'étaient pas visible mais la jeune femme se doutait qu'ils étaient à porter de main.

Une fois que tous les proches du decimo furent descendus de l'avion l'eurent encadré, les hommes assurant la sécurité du boss créèrent une allée allant directement à des limousines stationnées un peu plus loin. Le boss des Calvone s'approcha alors du decimo et les deux hommes se saluèrent. La caméraman était trop loin pour entendre leurs paroles mais ils semblaient être de très bons amis. Cette hypothèse fut d'ailleurs confirmée lorsque le Calvone passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et l'emmena vers les limousines.

Quand le boss passa près d'elle, elle remarqua alors combien il était petit. Il ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre 70. A peine cette pensée lut-elle effleuré que l'adolescent tourna son visage en sa direction. Lorsque son regard croisa le sein et qu'elle vit le léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, elle comprit que s'il lui demandait, elle le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde.

Le jeune homme se détourna et entra dans la limousine, accompagné du boss des Calvone, de l'homme au caméléon et de celui au masque. L'homme à la faux entra avec les jumeaux et l'homme au tonfas. Les derniers gardiens entrèrent dans la dernière voiture.

Au lieu de la réunion, un brouhaha c'était installé. Les spectateurs discutaient entre eux et les 4 bosses mafieux faisaient de même. Tous discutaient comme des vieux amis. En même temps, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. La boss de la plus grande famille asiatique devait avoir au moins 60 ans. Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre 30 et avait une frange noire. Elle était en grande discussion avec le parrain de la mafia russe. Lui, il devait à peu près avoir le même âge mais faisait un bond mètre 80 et avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds. Leur discussion portait sur les nouveaux bazookas tendance. Les journalistes ne s'intéressaient tout de fois pas aux discussions car ils ne comprenaient rien. En effet, pour pouvoir adresser la parole à un boss mafieux, il faut la première fois s'exprimer dans la langue maternelle de son interlocuteur. Et se sera seulement lui qui décidera dans quelle langue se fera la discussion. Tous les bosses parlaient donc au moins une dizaine de langues. Mais revenons-en aux journalistes. Ils ne comprenaient rien car si la discussion avait commencé en chinois, elle avait dévié en russe, puis en italien quand ils ont parlé du Vongola, puis en latin et en allemand... Finalement, maintenant c'était un mélange de mot de plusieurs langues... Impossible à comprendre pour quelqu'un ne parlant pas couramment le chinois, japonais, russe, anglais et italien dans le domaines des armes explosives...

Le boss d'Amérique du sud discutait avec d'autres membres de sa triade. En effet, comme Tsuna, les autres bosses avaient invité les dirigeants des grandes familles à venir assister à la réunion. Le dernier homme était le boss de la mafia d'Afrique. Il avait de nombreuses cicatrices sur le visage et donnait ses ordres à ses hommes de main pour s'occuper d'une famille ennemie. Si certains avaient écouté le début de la discussion, le boss avait fait fuir les oreilles indiscrètes. Après tout, rien de mieux que de parler de décapitation à la machette, ou de torture, ou de...

Enfin, les présidents des pays ayant de droit de véto étaient aussi présents. Ils se donnaient des grands airs et parlaient devant les caméras, disant qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas impressionner par ses hommes... Pourtant, les journalistes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de filmer les expressions nerveuses, les tremblements incontrôlables, les mains moites des cinq hommes.

Soudain, le silence se fit. On entendit alors le bruit d'un moteur. C'était le boss des Vongola qui arrivait. Sur l'écran géant avait été retransmise son arrivée. Si certains s'étaient exclamé au vue de son jeune âge, d'autres avaient craint le pire. Si lui, en ayant moins de 20 ans, dépassait déjà tous les plus puissants du monde (ne pas oublier que c'est Tsuna qui a ordonné la venue de seulement certains mafieux, ordonné le date, l'heure et le lieu), alors qu'elle était donc sa puissance ?

Le premier à descendre de la voiture fut l'homme au caméléon, puis celui au masque. Après, à moitié caché par les deux autres, le boss des Vongola, accompagné par son fidèle lion. Derrière, l'homme à la faux. En tout dernier descendit le boss des Calvone. Les trois tueurs à gages se mirent en formation triangle autour de lui, à environ 2 mètres de distance, assez éloigné pour que tout le monde le voit et assez proche pour que tout le monde les voient. Les trois hommes commencèrent leur foulé lorsque le pas félin de leur boss s'avança. Le jeune homme marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la table et s'arrêta du côté des mafieux. Il se tourna vers eux, et contre toute attente, il s'exprima en italien :

 **-Bonjour à tous, merci d'avoir répondu présent à ma convocation.**

Le jeune homme sourit en remarquant le visage intrigué des journalistes. On leurs avaient expliqué précédemment que le premier qui parlait s'adressait dans la langue du destinataire ou s'il y a plusieurs personnes de nationalité différentes, de l'hôte. Mais, les mafieux avaient oublié de préciser, puisque cela leur semblait évident, si le premier à parler était le dirigeant et le plus puissant du monde, alors sa langue dominait toutes les autres. Et bien entendu, Tsuna était l'homme le plus puissant du monde et mêmes des mondes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Début de la réunion :

Il y avait un grand silence. Finalement, la première personne à bouger fut la boss de la mafia chinoise, elle s'approcha avec un grand sourire et s'adressa à Tsuna en italien :

 **-Ca faisait longtemps, bambino ! Mais tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois !**

 **-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, Tantine. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venue à la dernière fête, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec ma famille** , lui répondit Tsuna en l'embrassant

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Maintenant que tu es présent, on va enfin pouvoir commencer ! Par contre, ne t'avise plus jamais de me donner d'ordre, sinon** … continua-t-elle tout d'abord d'une voix chaleureuse puis étrangement froide par la suite.

Le boss des Vongola sourit, et s'approcha des autres bosses. Il les salua un par un, eu quelques mots de bienvenues par chuchotement et se plaça devant le siège centrale de la table. D'un côté de la table rectangulaire se trouvait les mafieux, et de l'autre, les présidents. Comme le pays hôte était les Etats-Unis, c'était son président qui se trouvait en place centrale. A sa droite se trouvait la France, puis la Chine. A la gauche se trouvait le Royaume-Uni et la Russie. Le decimo se plaça donc devant le président américain, Tantine devant la France, russe devant russe, anglais devant l'Amérique du Sud et l'Afrique devant la Chine.

Les mafieux étaient débout à côté de leurs chaises, regardant attentivement les présidents qui étaient assis. La tension monta rapidement, puis, le premier à comprendre et à se lever fut le français. Les autres le suivirent avec une dose d'incertitude. Quand tout le monde fut debout, le boss d'Afrique parla doucement de sa voix caverneuse, aussi douce qu'un poignard effilé, en anglais, comme se déroulera toute la conversation future :

 **-Il est impoli de rester assis lors de l'arrivée d'une personne, et encore plus de s'assoir avant d'avoir la permission du plus haut, ou qu'il se soit assis le premier.**

Le silence revient. Puis, d'un geste élégant, l'adolescent s'assis, son lion à ses pieds. Aussitôt, ses hommes se posèrent derrière lui. Les autres mafieux s'assirent donc à leur tour. Les gouverneurs se regardèrent indécis et firent de même. Le jeune homme passait pour le plus puissant, celui qui soumettait tous les autres…

 **-Je sais parfaitement ce que vous dites. Je suis très jeune, voir trop jeune pour être ici. Vous me tolérez simplement pour ne pas me vexer. Mais sachez que si je suis ici, c'est parce que ma famille est la plus puissante d'Italie. Et malgré mon jeune âge, j'ai déjà prouvé ma valeur au sein de la mafia. Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi c'est moi qui préside cette réunion, c'est que je suis le seul ici à pouvoir tous vous tuer. Si je le voulais, je pourrais, sans aide, tuer en combat singulier chacun d'entre vous. Ou même, je pense, tous en même temps. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Je suis contre la violence. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Je préside cette discussion aussi parce que je ne me soumets jamais. Je choisis les règles du jeu, et si elles existent déjà, alors je les modifierais. Et si c'est impossible, je les détruirais.**

Tous les non mafieux le regardèrent avec ahurissement. Et pourtant, aucun ne rigola, ne se moqua. Est-ce dû au fait que tous les mafieux semblaient d'accord avec lui ? Personne ne sut le dire. Mais tout le monde le crut quand il continua :

 **-Je vais changer la mafia. Elle retrouvera sa gloire d'antan. Elle sera de nouveau un refuge pour ceux qui en ont besoin, un lieu de paix. Sachez que cette discussion et ce qui sera établie modifiera à jamais le monde que vous connaissez. Sachez-le, suivez-nous et vous survivrez, chassez-nous et vous mourrez, tous.**

Beaucoup de personne déglutirent, ayant peur des conséquences. L'adolescent semblait si sûr de lui. Aucun enfant ne pleurait, ce qui était tellement rare. Comme si ils savaient que leur avenir se jouait maintenant. Le véritable débat commençait maintenant. Le premier round était mené par la boss de la mafia Chinoise :

 **-Maintenant que tout est clair, commençons. Vous ne l'avez pas encore découvert mais il existe d'autres planètes habitables. Et les habitants de ses autres mondes font la conquête de l'espace. Cela ressemble peut-être à Star Wars, mais c'est vrai. Nous avons les moyens technologiques de protéger la Terre. Ce que nous vous proposons est un échange commercial : des armes contre des hommes. Nous inventerons des établissements spéciaux pour entrainer la population…**

 **-Attendez, vous croyez vraiment que nous allons croire à vos sornettes ? Une guerre des étoiles, des extraterrestres, des armes utilisées seulement par la mafia ? Vous vous croyez dans un livre de science-fiction ?** Le coupa le président chinois

 **-La première des politesses et de laisser les gens s'exprimer. Votre pays ne connaît peut-être pas la liberté d'expression, mais ce n'est pas une raison**. Dit alors le boss d'Afrique. **Pour vous prouver que notre technologie est beaucoup plus évoluée, demandez à un de vos meilleurs spécialistes de venir et d'examiner ceci.**

Le mafieux fit signe à son bras droit d'apporter son arme. Elle ressemblait à un fusil mais ne contenait pas de chargeur. Un scientifique de renom sortit des spectateurs et s'approcha de l'homme. Il lui prit l'arme des mains et la posa sur la table. Bien que légèrement différente des armes conventionnelles, elle ne semblait pourtant pas être d'une technologie supérieur. Il allait faire un signe de la tête aux présidents quand le Vongola decimo s'adressa à eux :

 **-Il est vrai que sur la forme, elles sont presque identiques. Cependant, c'est le seul point commun. Elle est beaucoup plus puissante, précise, a une cadence inférieur à une seconde. Mes chercheurs ont estimé que nous avons environ 50 à 150 ans d'avance sur votre technologie…**

 **-Gamin, ne nous dis pas des salades. Tu ne sais même pas encore être propre et tu parles de chose que tu ne connais même pas. Tu as fait ton petit discours et nous t'acceptons, très bien. Maintenant, laisse les grands parler entre eux et …**

L'homme se tue quand il sentit le canon de plusieurs pistolets pointé dans sa direction. Il leva les yeux de son interlocuteur et remarqua alors les postures des mafieux. Tous s'étaient redressés en entendant ses commentaires acerbes. Derrière le Vongola, l'homme au caméléon vert avait maintenant un pistolet vert pointé vers le président, comme l'homme au masque qui avait un pistolet noir. L'homme à la faux avait sortie des chaines, où l'on voyait encore des traces de rouilles, brunâtres et ayant un cliquettement inquiétant, perturbant. Le président chinois se retourna et croisa le regard noir d'un homme. Il avait des tonfas où sortaient des épines. Contrairement à la vidéo, il était entouré cette fois ci totalement de son aura bleu, qui tendait sensiblement vers le noir. Il semblait prêt à l'attaquer. Tous les gardiens du Vongola étaient dans le même état d'esprit. Comme tous les autres mafieux d'ailleurs. Ils avaient tous tiré leurs armes, près à venger le boss pour cette affront. Le président chinois déglutit et se tourna vers l'adolescent. Sa flamme frontal brulait avec force et l'homme sentit la chaleur venir jusqu'à lui. Il comprit que le jeune homme pratiquait une espèce de magie, et que cette flamme était bien réelle, et bien plus dangereuse qu'un simple feu. Mais la flamme était tellement intense que le président ne voyait presque plus le jeune homme, le visage baigné dans la pénombre.

Lorsque l'éphèbe se leva, il dégluti une nouvelle fois. Il sentait sa dernière heure arrivée. Bien que petit, Tsuna s'imposait et surplombait tous les autres. Tous ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais rencontré comprirent pourquoi il ne fallait jamais s'en prendre aux Vongola. Et surtout, que la rumeur comme laquelle le decimo avait détruit à lui tout seule l'une des plus grandes familles mafieuse était vraie.

Tsuna leva alors les yeux vers son détracteur qui se figea sur place. Ils étaient orange pur. La couleur la plus pur jamais vu. Certains scientifiques qui virent ce jour-là les yeux du decimo remirent en cause l'annonce que le blanc était la couleur qui était composé du plus de couleur. Ils affirmèrent qu'une couleur contenait toutes les autres, les existantes et les irréels, ils l'appelèrent alors l'orange Vongola. Mais cette conférence se déroulera quelques années après le jour présent. Pour le moment, le président chinois avait peur pour sa vie. Il avait compris que sur le moindre signe du Vongola, tous les mafieux le tueraient. Le decimo était peut-être jeune, mais il avait ce truc, ce charisme qui faisait que tout le monde le suivait, et s'il le souhaitait, mourais pour lui.

Ce fut alors d'une voix grave mais néanmoins douce qu'il s'adressa au monde entier :

 **-Rangez vos armes. Il n'est pas notre ennemi. Il a simplement exprimé son opinion. Presque tous les mafieux lui obéir sauf sa famille proche. Cette demande vaut aussi pour vous.**

 **-Omnivore, il n'a pas le droit de te traiter ainsi.**

 **-Certes, mais si vous le tuer, ou même le toucher, tout accord tombera à l'eau. Je pense cependant qu'il a compris et qu'il ne recommencera plus. Sinon, il épuisera sa seconde chance. Dans ce cas, je vous promets que vous aurez le droit d'en faire ce que vous voulez.**

L'échange se fit rapidement et la terreur surgit au fond des cœurs de nombreuses personnes. Le président marchait maintenant sur la ligne rouge et au moindre faux pas, les mafieux les plus horribles du monde se feront une joie de s'exercer sur lui. Tout ça avec l'assentiment de leur boss. Nombreux frissonnèrent quand la famille proche du decimo rangèrent leurs armes. Un adolescent de moins de 18 ans était capable de faire obéir les plus grands tueurs à gages, il y avait de quoi avoir peur. Les autres présidents comprirent alors l'importance du decimo. Sans lui, les monstres seraient libérés dans la nature, sans contrôle. Les présidents se promirent intérieurement de ne plus douter des mafieux assis en face d'eux, sûr désormais qu'ils disaient la vérité, sur tout.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Les débats :

La tension retomba quand le Vongola se rassit. Avec courage, le président russe prit la parole :

 **-Nous venons d'avoir une belle démonstration de ses nouvelles armes. Vous semblez savoir très bien vous en servirent, cependant, la population n'est pas constitué que de soldat et encore moins de mafieux. Comment allez-vous leurs apprendre à les utiliser ? De plus, vous nous avez parlé de d'autres peuples. Comment êtes-vous au courant ? Cette information est-elle fiable ?**

 **\- Enfin des questions intéressantes ! Comment connaissons-nous l'existence des extraterrestres, c'est simple, certains de nos hommes sont en ce moment même en train d'affronté certains d'entre eux. Milo, apporte le projecteur.**

L'homme qui venait de parler était le boss d'Amérique du Sud. Milo était son bras droit. La jeune femme posa au milieu de la table une sorte de pièce et appuya dessus. Un hologramme en sortit. On voyait un centre de commandes et par une fenêtre derrière, les drôles de créatures ressemblant à des fourmis à taille humaine affronter des hommes. Dans le centre de commande, un soldat remarqua alors qu'on les observait. Il eut alors un grand sourire et s'approcha de la caméra. Il salua tout le monde et s'adressa à son boss :

 **-Salut ! Tu viens nous rejoindre ? C'est trop cool, on vient de démanteler tout un régiment ! C'est aussi bien qu'un combat contre les Vongola mais cette fois-ci on gagne ! On a aussi essayé les nouvelles bombes, tu verrais les explosions, les membres des fourmis giclent dans tous les sens ! A salut Tsuna ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu t'ennuis pas trop ?**

 **-Salut Ric ! Je vais bien et non, j'ai du travail et mes gardiens me permettent d'avoir mon lot de combat par jour. Enfi** **n, on est pas là pour ça, nous voudrions montrer à la Terre l'existence des extraterrestres, peux-tu emmener la caméra à l'extérieur ?**

 **-Ah oui bien sûr, je vous emmène !**

Le dénommé Ric sembla attrapé quelque chose et l'image se mit tout à coup à trembler. Pendant une minute, tout le monde fixait l'image qui apparaissait. Ils suivirent un dédale de couloir avant d'arrivée devant une porte. Enfin, l'hologramme passa une porte et arriva dehors. Les spectateurs laissèrent échapper un cri d'effroi en voyant entièrement les bêtes, comme si elles étaient réelles. L'image se stabilisa et la Terre vit un groupe d'homme se battre contre un groupe de fourmis. Tout à coup, l'un des monstres marcha vers eux. Ric sourit et sortit un pistolet du même style que celui précédemment étudié. D'un tir en pleine …tête ? Ric tua le monstre, il rigola et d'une voix jovial dit à son boss et à Tsuna :

 **-Boss, Tsuna, je dois vous laissez, j'espère que ça suffit !**

Avant que son boss ne puisse dire quelque chose, l'image coupa. Les présidents ne manquèrent pas le soupire de lassitude du ledit boss. Ils comprirent alors que les meilleurs combattants devaient tous être comme ça, épuisant à la fin. Ils eurent alors pitié du Vongola, qui, malgré son jeune âge, devait en supporter beaucoup sur le même style. Cependant, ils ne se penchèrent pas plus sur leurs réflexions philosophiques car la boss chinoise prit la parole :

 **-Il ne reste plus qu'à parler des établissements. Je pense qu'il en faut des beaucoup, sur tous les continents. Tout le monde pourrait y rentrer. Toutes les matières seraient enseignées, les langues, les maths, les sciences, mais aussi le combat. Nous voulons aussi la reconnaissance de notre statue de mafieux. Et la légalisation du port d'armes, car bientôt, les combats ne se déroulerons pas que dans l'espace.**

 **-Bien sûr ! Et vous voulez que les enfants mafieux soient mélangés avec les enfants normaux !** S'exclama avec ironie le président américain

 **-En réalité, c'est déjà le cas, mais nous voudrions une reconnaissance et un statut officiel** , répondis simplement le boss russe

 **-C'est un scandale ! Des dangereux criminels avec des innocents !** S'écria le président français

 **-Connaissez-vous Harry Loyd ?** Demanda Tsuna

 **-Non, qui est-ce ?** Demanda le président français

 **-Simplement le fils de l'un de mes hommes. Il est un mafieux, diront nous. Cependant, il a toujours vécu à l'extérieur de la mafia. Aujourd'hui, il fait des études de droit. Il sait que son père fait partie de la mafia, mais jusqu'à peu, il ne connaissait même pas le nom de notre famille. Pensez-vous que quelqu'un comme lui est un dangereux criminel ? Il n'a jamais commis d'infraction,** expliqua le decimo

 **-Il a quand même dû recevoir une certaine éducation** , tenta son interlocuteur

 **-Je n'y crois pas. Vous jugez sans même le connaître. Votre fils a bien fait de la prison pour vol à mains armé. Si nous lui laissons une chance de rester en compagnie des « innocent », pourquoi pas Harry ?**

 **-Je…**

 **-C'est bon. Et puis, si les adolescents côtoient les nôtres, il y a moins de chance qu'ils deviennent des assassins ?** Interrompit le président des Etats-Unis

 **-Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste, mais la famille proche de Vongola est entré dans la mafia, pour 80% d'entre eux, quand Tsuna a appris qu'il était l'unique descendant du Primo Vongola,** rigola le boss russe

 **-Pardon ? Vous n'êtes pas dans la mafia depuis toujours ?** s'écria le président russe

 **-A vrai dire, j'ai appris il y a quatre ans que ma famille avait des origines italiennes et faisait partie de la mafia. Je ne me doutais encore moins que j'aillais devenir le futur boss de la famille la plus puissante du monde. Alors, mon précepteur,** Tsuna grimaça, **m'a obligé à rencontrer des gens. Il se trouve qu'en tant que futur boss, je devais ne m'entourer de personne à fort potentiel. Avec les concours de circonstances, j'ai rencontré des amis qui aimaient beaucoup se battre et était déjà connu dans la mafia…**

 **-Kufufufufu,** kufufa quelqu'un derrière le decimo

Le jeune homme soupira, mais il ne dit rien. Il avait tellement l'habitude. Il ne releva pas non plus quand Vandi rigola de son rire de gardien, apportant un frisson incontrôlable à la plupart des mafieux. Il continua donc comme si de rien était :

 **-Maintenant que vous avez accepté que les étudiants soient tous réunit dans le même établissement, parlons de notre statue. Nous voudrions que nos symboles soient reconnus**

 **-Pour ma part, il n'y a aucun souci, j'ai déjà reconnu l'existence des yakusa. Cela ne posera pas de problème** , répondit pour la première fois le président chinois

Tsuna le regarda dans les yeux et sourit. L'homme avait compris la leçon et c'était tant mieux. Maintenant, il suivrait les mafieux et surtout les Vongola. Qu'il apporte ainsi son soutien était ce qui pouvait être le mieux. La boss chinoise interrompit ses pensées :

 **-Le dernier point maintenant, la légalisation du port d'armes.**

 **-Je refuse totalement. Mon pays ainsi que tous ceux d'Europe sont contre. Nous n'accepterons pas,** répondit fermement le président français

 **-Vous êtes un idiot. Nous portons déjà des armes dans votre pays. Et si les extraterrestres vous attaquent, alors vous mourrez tou** s, se moqua le boss russe

 **-Je ne vous permets pas !** S'exclama l'accusé

 **-Je n'en ai pas besoin, car…**

 **-Il suffit** , coupa Tsuna

Le boss russe se tu. On ne désobéi pas à un ordre directe du Vongola. Quand l'attention se retourna vers le decimo, ce qui prit peu de temps, il expliqua :

 **-Nous ne signerons pas d'accord sans ce point. Si les fourmis géantes touchent notre sol, nous avons à moitié perdu. Perdre n'est pas en option. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons créer des armes qui ne peuvent tuer ou blesser que les extraterrestres. C'est possible. Mais autorisez tout de même les mafieux à pouvoir garder leurs armes normales sur eux.**

 **-Je suis d'accord pour le port d'armes de ses armes spéciales, cependant je refuse toujours pour vos hommes.**

 **-D'accord** , Tsuna se tourna vers Mukuro et lui dit, **acceptes-tu, à chaque fois que tu iras en Europe, de me donner toutes tes armes ?**

 **-Kufufu, bien sûr que non mon petit boss,** kufufa ce dernier

 **-C'est bien ce que je pensais,** le decimo se tourna vers le président, **désolé, mais vous allez être obligé**

 **-Ou sinon, vous vous ferez obéir de vos hommes et…**

Le Vongola éclata de rire, suivit rapidement de toute sa famille et de certains de ses alliés. Tsuna se plia en deux de rire, reprenant pendant un instant son apparence véritable, lui redonnant son âge. Finalement, le groupe s'arrêta de rire après quelques minutes. Tsuna s'essuya les yeux et dit d'une voix encore amusée :

 **-Désolé, mais vous êtes trop drôle. J'ai pour valeur de ne jamais rien imposer, je propose et l'on m'obéi, ou non. Seuls mes gardiens ne m'obéissent pas toujours. Pour revenir à notre confrontation, Mukuro est un illusionniste. Il est capable de faire apparaître n'importe quoi. Même si je lui prenais ses armes, il pourrait en récupérer d'autres sans aucun problème. Et jamais je lui bloquerais sa magie, c'est contre mes principes.**

 **-Soit, je pense que cela pourra se fair** e, répondit simplement le président de France

 **-Depuis plusieurs fois, vous nous parlez de magie et nous avons vu votre flamme, mais qu'est-ce exactement ?** Demanda le président des Etats-Unis

 **-Le plus simple est de vous montrer** , répondit le decimo en se levant

* * *

Salut à tous !

En premier lieu, je vous remercie tous de lire cette histoire et de la mettre dans vos favoris ! Cependant, si vous aimez ce que j'écris, fait le moi savoir ! Si vous aimez bien une description, ou au contraire si elle est trop longue... Si certains personnages ne collent pas avec l'histoire... Si certains éléments vous paresse étranges... Bref, tout ce que vous voulez !

Car voyez-vous, je suis en cours d'écriture de deux autres fanfictions sur Reborn ! La cérémonie des Vongola, où Tsuna devient officiellement le boss, mais où la bande à primo fait son arrivée et le fils de Giotto, où Tsuna est comme le titre l'indique, le fils de Giotto. Il traversera les époques jusqu'à nous.

Si je n'ai pas de commentaires, comment puis-je m'améliorer et continuer à écrire ?

Merci à tous ceux qui on lu jusqu'à la fin !

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, soirée, semaine, weekend !

Liske


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Les flammes du contrat :

Le jeune homme se leva. Il enflamma ses gants et s'éleva dans les aires pour planer au-dessus de la table. Là, il s'entoura de flamme du ciel et fit apparaître deux gigantesques ailes. Ces dernières le maintinrent en l'air pendant qu'il utilisait ses mains pour expliquer :

 **-Les flammes que vous voyez sont des flammes de volonté. Plus vous vous démenez pour quelque chose, ou plus votre quête est intense et le résultat de votre vie, plus vos flammes sont pures et grandes. Il existe sept types de flammes. Les flammes du ciel, qui contiennent toutes les autres, un peu comme la lumière blanche. Les flammes du ciel permettent de faire cohabiter toutes les autres flammes, elle est le point de réunion, d'ancrage. Elles sont appelées flammes du ciel, car elles sont comme le ciel, elles acceptent toutes les autres, peu importe leurs caractéristiques. Et si elles peuvent créer les autres flammes, elles ne peuvent pas vivre sans les autres sans être détruite.**

Les mains de Tsuna étaient entourées de flammes du ciel. Soudain, les flammes devinrent rouge écarlate et le decimo continua :

 **-Viennent ensuite les flammes de la tempête. Elles représentent la puissance protectrice, mais destructrice. Elles représentent la loyauté inébranlable.**

Du rouge écarlate, les flammes devinrent bleues.

 **-Les flammes de la pluie. Elles apaisent, calme. Comme la pluie, elles sont douces et joyeuses, mais comme l'eau, sa colère est terrible.**

La nouvelle teinte ébloui un instant les personnes présentes. Les flammes étaient maintenant d'un jaune pur. Elles formaient un cercle.

 **-Les flammes du soleil. Bienveillante, elles protègent les autres. Elles soignent les blessures tant physiques que morale. Elles sont toujours joyeuses.**

La couleur s'apaisa un peu pour verdir. Des éclairs sortaient de ses mains. La forme n'était plus ronde, mais faite de pics.

 **-Les flammes de la foudre. Elles apportent l'énergie et la volonté de vivre. Elles ne sont jamais abattues par l'adversité et tentent jusqu'à réussirent. Elles sont le bouclier et la lance du ciel.**

Les flammes prirent une teinte violette et semblaient se diffuser tout autour du decimo. Même si les flammes étaient instance, les hommes les voyaient à peine.

 **-Les flammes du nuage. Elles sont indépendantes des autres, mais veillent sur les autres. Elles se diffusent partout, savent tout. Elles sont fières et fortes.**

Les mains se teintèrent d'indigo. Parfois, les flammes disparaissaient et réapparaissaient aussitôt.

 **-Les flammes du brouillard. Incontrôlables et mystérieuses. Elles sont partout et nulle part. Elles n'ont pas d'attaches.**

Les flammes du decimo redevinrent des flammes du ciel. Pendant la suite de son exposé, elle prendrait la couleur énoncée de la flamme.

 **-Toutes ses flammes sont les flammes de volonté. Les flammes de la tempête, de la pluie, du soleil, de la foudre, des nuages, du brouillard et du ciel. Toutes sont importantes et permettent de maintenir l'équilibre. Elles n'apparaissent que lorsque la volonté du porteur est assez forte. C'est ce que nous enseignerons.**

Les Vongola éteignit ses flammes et se posa en douceur sur le sol. Ses ailes disparurent. Seule sa flamme frontale resta. Il rejoignit sa place et se rassit avant de gratter la tête de Natsu. Le silence régna sur l'assemblée. Pour les non-mafieux, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Pour les mafieux, il était très rare de voir le decimo utilisé sa magie. D'habitude, c'était lors des combats et personne ne distinguait ses actions. Finalement, Tsuna termina la conversation :

 **-Nous avons abordé tous les points. Je vous propose de signer un contrat.**

Les présidents et bosses acquiescèrent. Le Vongola fit un signe de la main et l'homme au fedora lui apporta un parchemin, une plume et un encrier. Le Vongola rédigea le contrat avec une écriture calligraphique et fit passer la feuille à ses voisins. Chacun y déposa sa signature après l'avoir lu. Quand la feuille retourna dans les mains du decimo, ce dernier signa et y apposa sa flamme sur sa signature. A ce moment-là, des flammes surgirent de chaque signature.

Tsuna leva la main qui tenait le parchemin vers le ciel. Il disparut peu à peu. Tous comprirent inconsciemment que le contrat venait d'être accepté par tous les êtres vivants.

Sans un mot, le Vongola se leva et salua les personnes présentent. Il partit en direction de sa limousine, aussitôt suivit par ses hommes. Avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de la voiture, il dit tout de même :

 **-Ah oui et pour les terroristes, je m'en occupe. S'ils attaquent un lieu sous notre protection, je vous promets de tous les détruire.**

Sur ses paroles, il partit. Quand le silence revient, il y eut un passage à vide, puis ce fut comme si une bulle explosa. Les conversations commencèrent et les mafieux partirent tous.

A partir de cette réunion, les Vongola devinrent les plus puissants des mondes. Des écoles apparurent partout dans le monde. Et malgré son jeune âge, Tsuna avait acquis le respect de tous. Mais ça, il l'oublia bien vite, surtout quand la fête organisée dérapa. Après tout, quand tous les mafieux les plus fous arrivent dans le manoir des Vongola, il y a forcément de la casse.

Alors, quand Reborn entra dans le bureau de Tsuna pour lui annoncer des bonnes nouvelles, il retrouva son élève en train de s'arracher les cheveux devant une somme astronomique de papier.


End file.
